


Postcard from Rachel

by dimbleby



Category: British Royalty RPF, Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimbleby/pseuds/dimbleby
Summary: Mike puts a postcard up on their fridge.





	

Mike puts a postcard up on their fridge. Harvey gives him a look: no words, not even a shake of the head and Mike knows he means _no fucking way_. 

 

“There is too much chrome in this kitchen,” Mike says. It’s always good to get straight into things, with Harvey. “It looks like a hotel in space.”

 

Another look: _Nerd._ It’s funny that Harvey always insists he’s not dependent on caffeine and yet before he’s had his second cup he’s nonverbal. “I’m not a nerd,” Mike says. “And this is from Rachel.”

 

Harvey just smiles.

 

“What?” Mike says, scanning the postcard again. Blah blah, she’s in London, that guy she met in Canada, might have something to tell him soon, extended her vacation, the weather … “What do you know?” he asks Harvey, leaning in to peer into Harvey’s slightly bloodshot eyes. It had been a long night-- 

 

Harvey kisses him, quick and soft. And heads to the shower. Where he’ll no doubt take thirty minutes thinking about the exact right phrase he can use to mess with Mike’s head about Rachel. If she’s told Harvey of all people she’s getting serious about a guy before telling Mike … 

 

He puts the postcard up on their fridge, looking at the photo of Buckingham Palace for a moment thoughtfully. And then heads into the shower. He gave Harvey a five minute head start, after all.


End file.
